Slytherin Nights: Seduction of the Potion Master
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: In the annual Slytherin Party, the Savior has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it? HP/SS, DM/HG NO CONNECTION TO MY OTHER"SLYTHERIN NIGHTS"STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Seduction of the Potion's Master

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** In the annual Slytherin Party, the Saviour has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it?

**Pairs: **Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**This story is ****separate**** from Slytherin Nights since it is Harry/Severus.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Severus Snape's lips curled in distaste as he observed the ongoing masquerade party from the shadows.

It was a kind of tradition for the sixth and seventh years to attend right after the exams finished. It was the best way to let off some steam and relax after hard period of intense studying. But at least that was the excuse the kids used even back when he was a student.

'Brats are the same no matter the age,' he thought wryly.

He caught sight of a familiar blond head and groaned.

His godson, Draco Malfoy was fast approaching. The teen was dressed in black leather pants and ankle length boots. His grey silk shirt was unbuttoned half way, revealing his toned, pale chest, and his face was hidden behind a white mask; not that it was needed as his hair alone gave him away. He was juggling to two glasses and swaying to the beat.

"Hey there Sev," the teen told him.

"Draco," the dark haired man said.

"Yes?"

"How much did you drink?"

The blond smiled. "Two glasses of fire-whiskey, four Butterbeers and I think Theo gave me a cocktail at some point."

Snape would have groaned but it was unseemly.

"Relax Sev. Have a drink or two or twenty," Draco told him.

"You're drunk," Snape muttered.

"Just an itty bitty tiny bit. Join me for a drink?" the blond asked.

Severus determinedly took both glasses away from the teen.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

His answer was a hard glare that his professor usually saved only for Gryffindor's and Draco did not find it funny this time.

"Just go find Zabini," Snape snapped. The Italian boy had been Draco's stress reliever for quite some time but the blond now refused and it seemed that Blaise was careful to avoid him as much as possible as well. The reasoning came soon enough.

"Can't. I'm dating Granger now," the blond replied. "She'll skin me alive!" He sounded genuinely worried.

Snape snorted. That much was true. The Muggleborn was rather possessive, not that Draco was not. But the Gryffindor was really strict and even seeing Draco flirt turned her into a dragoness. The two were rather loyal to each other, which was a surprise for a Malfoy. Though the actual surprise was the fact that Potter had been the matchmaker and helped them hide the relationship for more than a year. The Head of Slytherin supposed that there were still things that were able to shock him.

He took advantage of his spot in the shadows and downed the first glass, happy at the familiar taste.

'I'll need all the support I can get,' he thought.

He took one look at the teens and remained with his conviction. He would need alcohol to get through the night.

He turned to go further into the shadows of the room when he caught sight of something vile.

'And a powerful _Obliviate_ to forget that Crabbe had snogged Nott,' he added mentally.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitories:**

Hormone paced agitatedly in front of the fire. She was worrying over the party that was taking place in the very same castle and her boyfriend was a part of. The rest of the occupants, meaning Ginny, Ron, Luna and Harry, had been amused at first but now they were dizzy and the Boy-Who-Lived had run off long ago. Ron thought belatedly what a good move that one had been and how come he had not been the one to do it first.

"Just knock it off," Ginny snapped, her temper manifesting due to her irritation.

The older girl glared at her.

"What has got you so worked up?" Ron asked her.

His Ravenclaw girlfriend played with her hair as she spoke up. "She's worried someone might try to jump her boyfriend."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Pansy's still trying?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded somewhat miserably.

"But why tonight?" Ron demanded.

Hermione paused. She was the only non Slytherin who knew what was happening down in the dungeons and had vowed to keep it that way. When she saw Harry motioning to her to get in his room, the rest of the room not seeing him, she corrected her train of thought.

'Well, almost the only one,' she realized.

Both she and Draco had wanted to thank Harry for the miracle he performed by bringing them together. So they had offered to hook him up with someone. But they had encountered several difficulties, the main one being that Harry had already set his sights on someone.

It was Draco who figured it out first. And the blond had orchestrated the whole thing.

"Excuse me," she told the others.

Luna smiled knowingly behind her.

Up in the boys' dorm, Harry was waiting for her.

"Are you sure about it Harry?" she asked him.

Her friend offered a troubled smile.

"Not really. I mean, I know that Draco says he likes me and we have been talking, even went for a drink together in the 'Hog's Head' but tonight I'm going for all or nothing. I still think I'll embarrass myself and that he will have my balls for potion ingredients."

Hermione grimaced but hugged him all the same. "You have the most overactive and disturbed imagination," she told her male friend.

"Even Luna said that to me," the green eyed teen muttered disgustedly.

Hermione chuckled. "Let's just get you ready for the party, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. All of them were pre-approved from your freak of a boyfriend."

The girl mock-scowled and muttered 'Prat', swatting his arm playfully and got to work.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Pansy set her sights on the silver blond head she knew to belong to one Draco Malfoy.

But the young heir had seen her and was already planning his getaway.

It turned out he did not really need to.

As he turned he bumped into something solid and was grabbed by a pair of hands. He was turned abruptly and faced the hard chest of a young teen around his age and height. The guy wore a green velvet shirt and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his hips and rear, showing off the trained, hard body.

He had dark hair, maybe black, but it was hard to tell. He wore one of those Venetian masks he remembered his mother buying on a trip to the place, in green and silver.

There really was nothing special about him save the emerald green eyes that he had come to associate with the Saviour of the Wizarding world.

"Is the little snake giving Dracy trouble?" the outsider mocked.

Draco practically latched onto Harry with pleading eyes.

"Save me or I'll set Weasley on you," he threatened.

"Hm, you play rough", Harry accused him.

"What can I say? The Slytherin in me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Then he wound an arm around Draco's waist and spun him towards the dance floor in the middle of the room and away from the persistent girl.

"My saviour," Draco cooed, earning a light slap on his head.

"Cut it out," Harry told him with a glower.

They started dancing with all the ease their new friendly status gave them. But the Slytherin saw how his partner's eyes scanned the dimly lit common room for the face he was looking for. It was almost amusing.

"You won't be able to see him," the blond told Harry.

"Huh?"

"Sev is hiding in the shadows trying to see we do nothing 'inappropriate.'."

Harry snorted. "Is that why Anabelle Flint was sucking off Blaise Zabini near the stairs?"

Draco blinked. How had he missed that particular scene? "At least you were spared seeing Crabbe and Nott going at it. I think Sev might need you to console him."

Harry beamed, liking the concept.

"Now dance because Pansy's looking at us."

Severus had finished with the drinks he had 'confiscated' from his godson and was now able to feel the pleasant buzz they gifted him with, as well as the lift in his mood. He saw Parkinson dancing with some boy and wondered at how Draco managed to get away from her this time.

He had to intervene once when one of the fifth years had had enough to drink. He directed one of his friends to lead him to the dorm and then gave a Potion for the hangover to place on his night stand.

He watched them leave with displeasure. 'Young people these days…' he thought with disgust.

"Scowling again Sev?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

Severus was prepared to say something nasty when he caught sight of a man right beside Draco. He was lean and toned in all the right places. He had spiked black hair that had an odd shade of green in the right light. He wore tailored clothes, rather elegant, and the wizard style pants and shirt. The whole look was completed with a mask and for the life of him; Severus could not place him in any of his years.

"Who is your friend Draco?" Severus demanded.

"Um, my friend?" the blond echoed bewildered.

Harry stepped forward, ignoring Draco and focusing solely on his target.

"Hello. I'm Evan and I'm visiting for the night. Draco insisted."

"I did," Draco said but his godfather ignored him in favour of the man in front of him.

Now Severus was not one to indulge in relationships much. Before the war he had his spying duties, both for Voldemort and for Dumbledore, so there was no time. In times of peace, his options were limited since not many were willing to sleep with a Death Eater, no matter if he worked for the Light or not. As he weighed his chances, he saw the other openly checking him out.

"Wanna fetch me a drink Dray?" the young man practically ordered.

Draco blinked but went to do just that, a smile appearing on his face the moment his back was on the two men.

"I'm Severus Snape," the potions professor said.

The other smirked.

Blaise Zabini was a smart young man. So when he saw how his best friend acted for the better part of the party, he decided to confront him.

"What are you up to now little Dragon?" he asked.

Draco paused, two glasses of fire-whiskey in his palms. "Pardon?"

"I'm willing to bet that the hottie you've been dancing with and the same one that just made a pass at Snape is none other than Gryffindor's Golden lion."

Draco glared at him.

"Am I right?" Zabini smirked.

"Depends on what you want," Draco said truthfully.

"I've got a poll going on," the other Slytherin explained, "But I need help.

"Explain," Draco demanded.

* * *

**End of part one**

So, how was it?

The second part will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Seduction of the Potion's Master

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** In the annual Slytherin Party, the Saviour has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it?

**Pairs: **Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**This story is ****separate**** from Slytherin Nights since it is Harry/Severus.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Severus Snape forgot that his godson was supposed to be back soon with their drinks or that he was to watch over the most cunning and dangerous hormonal teenagers in the Wizarding World. Instead he was conversing slowly with the attractive man before him. He had yet to take off his mask but that did not bother Severus one bit. The man was intriguing, witty and could match his sarcasm, a fit on its own. He barely noticed that he was touching the other man's body at every movement either of them made. Or that he was unconsciously taking in the man's scent.

Harry was enjoying the sneer free conversation with the subject of his obsession. From up close he could smell his unique scent, something eerily reminiscent of nighttime by the lake. When Draco had worn the same perfume ('Night snake', by Derwin Melvin Gaunt), it was not that suitable, but on Severus it was fitting like a glove.

'Now if I could get him to only wear the perfume…' Harry mused.

"You have a strange expression on your face," Severus told him.

Harry smiled at him. "I was thinking…"

"Pray tell, what is troubling you?"

"Would you dance with me?" Harry purred.

"I don't dance," Severus stated.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Can you honestly imagine me dancing?" the potions professor drawled.

"It is a pleasant thought," the masked youth admitted.

Severus glared. "Not for me."

"Obviously. But you must have danced at least once…"

The other sighed. "I have, yes…"

"What kind of dance?"

"Must you always interrupt me?"

"It is my ambition," came the cheeky reply.

"It's not important. But it is not proper of me to start dancing now."

The teen chuckled. "You have reputation issues," he realized.

Severus gave him a half hearted glare.

"I am not laughing at you," the other clarified and this way calmed the older man.

"You could have fooled me," Severus told him.

"I'm just running out of excuses and topics to be near you."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I saw you and I liked you. I like potions but you are far more interesting."

That earned a small smile from the older man. "You sure know how to use your mouth," he muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You won't know until you truly try."

"Was that an invitation?"

"If you want it to be," the teen replied honestly. "Unless you are with someone…With my luck you will be."

Severus stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching.

"Really?"

Harry gulped. That voice had dropped to a sensual drawl and the warmth of Severus' body was making him want to drool.

"You are not making me list all the reasons why I find you so hot," Severus heard the younger man say.

"I have the drinks," Draco announced as he came back, levitating the glasses of liquor.

"Drink them," Severus told him as he pulled the youth closer.

"Huh?" the blond was at a loss.

"He really shouldn't," Harry told Snape. "His girlfriend might kill him."

"Go to bed Draco," Severus told his godson.

The Malfoy heir saw them take the drinks and leave.

Slowly a smile formed on his face.

"Darcoooooo!"

Said Slytherin winced when Pansy's voice reached his ears even over the loud upbeat music.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

**Snape's rooms:**

The dark eyed man enjoyed the sweet lips that attacked him the moment he was in the safety of his rooms.

His soon to be lover was aggressive and small (only in body-shape if the hardness rubbing against his hip was an indication), fitting him perfectly. While he did not usually sleep with wizards he had just met, he was only too willing to get into bed with this one so he never paused to consider anything as he shed his partner's clothes, not his identity, not his age and he certainly never thought to ask him if he was a student or not.

He just followed the youthful body to his bed, where his partner crawled on his knees.

"Oh, Salazar!" Severus gasped.

"What is it with snakes and Slytherin," he heard the jibe from below.

"Don't talk."

"So, do I know how to use my mouth?" the teen asked as he took him inside his mouth and sucked.

"Yes!"

Harry smirked around the soft and hard flesh as he continued, and began, torturing his once hated professor.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Next: **the morning after


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Seduction of the Potion's Master

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** In the annual Slytherin Party, the Saviour has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it?

**Pairs: **Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**This story is ****separate**** from Slytherin Nights since it is Harry/Severus.**

Lemon and Language**!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three:**

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

Hermione tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

Then she tapped her nails on the table surface next to her.

After that she stared at her wrist watch like she did every few minutes ever since Harry left for the party.

Neville and Luna had long since gone to beds, leaving only her and the sibling in the otherwise empty and dark common room, only the fireplace giving them light and warmth.

"Sit still or I'll stun you!" Ginny threatened when she finally got fed up.

The older teen scowled at her and kept pacing.

"She's driving me crazy!" Ron muttered to his sister.

"I know!" Ginny whispered back to him.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hermione exclaimed and squatted down on the nearest chair.

"Finally!" Ron said under his breath.

"I won't spoil my night for him! No sir! I'm going to rest, go to sleep and tomorrow, first thing in the morning I'm going to castrate him, then disembowel him and burn him," Hermione decided.

Ron and Ginny blanched.

"Er, maybe you should calm down," Ginny offered.

"After I castrate him," Hermione insisted.

"I'm going to bed," Ron said as he stood hurriedly.

His sister grabbed him and pulled him back next to her.

"Bail on me now and I'll tell mom where you hide the porn," she hissed at him.

Her brother turned green, took one look at Hermione, then Ginny and nodded.

He was willing to hear Hermione rant but not listen to another one of his mother's sermons on sex any time soon.

Once was more than enough to last a life time, thank you very much!

**

* * *

**

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco was bored. Sure, betting with Blaise was fun, but dodging Pansy was not.

And without drinking or flirting there was nothing he could do, not when everybody else around him was having fun and acting wild.

Giving up he left the common room, intending to at least do something half fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Snape's Rooms:**

Harry was turned on and aching by the time they reached Severus' rooms.

He grew impatient watching the man dismantling the wards.

"You are so fucking paranoid," he observed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"When I'm hard and aching… Yes!"

Severus chuckled. He then focused on unlocking his rooms and all but dragged the teen inside.

Harry threw the man on the rug by the fireplace, not even bothering to cover the way to the bedroom.

Soon clothes where thrown all over the floor and the teen was on his knees, wearing only his mask as he pleasured the usually scowling man.

**

* * *

**

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

When the sibling had gotten tired of listening to Hermione rant ways to castrate her boyfriend that made even Ron feel sorry for a Malfoy, there was a soft knock on the portrait door that led to the Gryffindor common room and dorms.

"I'll get it!" both siblings yelled and fought their way over to the door.

Hermione was still fuming when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Hey Malfoy!"

Followed then by Ron's.

"Please make her shut up!"

The girl saw the blonde come through the portrait hole. She glared at him heatedly and Draco sighed.

"I got bored," was all he said.

"Pansy?"

"Stunned, courtesy of Blaise."

She smiled and pounced on him.

"Let's bail now that we can," Ron told his sister who nodded.

The two Weasley's passed as quickly and quietly as possible by the oblivious pair that was making out heatedly on the Gryffindor couches and to the safety of their dorms.

* * *

**Next morning:**

**Snape's Rooms:**

Severus Snape felt his body sore in a rather pleasant day.

He turned to his side and smiled at the naked figure he encountered.

His lover sometime during the night had thrown off his covers and opted to hug him instead and the potions professor was not complaining.

"Rise and shine Potter."

The teen moaned in his sleep.

It was a while before an emerald eye was cracked open, still heavy with sleep.

"Morning Sev."

"Care to explain last night?"

"Coffee first. And maybe a hand job?"

Severus smirked.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but I got a block on how to go with this story. One more chapter left and I'm done.

Thanks for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Seduction of the Potion's Master

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** In the annual Slytherin Party, the Saviour has a plan to seduce his professor and lots of help from his friends. But what does Severus Snape have to say about it?

**Pairs: **Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**This story is ****separate**** from Slytherin Nights since it is Harry/Severus.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

When Ginny returned to the Common Room the next day Hermione and Draco were nowhere in sight. For that she was glad. Last night she had been forced to stay up till late and now she was deprived of sleep. She was sleeping on her feet even as her empty stomach led her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Hall was almost empty at the time. The professors were almost all present. From Gryffindor only Neville was awake. Because it was so early Ginny did not notice immediately that Snape was missing.

It was when Neville started choking on his tea that the ginger haired witch looked up from her cup of tea.

"Wha-?" she muttered but she found herself almost instantly awake.

Severus Snape was at the door. Only at first she did not recognise it was the same dungeon bat she had met when she first came to Hogwarts. The Potions Master that all kids feared and even adults cowered from; was smiling.

Soon Ginny was mirroring the expression of shocked horror that dominated the faces of all students in the great Hall.

* * *

**Head Table...**

There were not many things that could surprise the aging Headmaster but even he had never seen his once student and now colleague and employee that... perky. Next to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall let out a small yelp.

"Good morning everyone," Severus Snape said as he joined them at the table.

"Severus," Flitwick squeaked.

"Filius," the dark haired man nodded.

Trelawney in a rare morning attendance at the breakfast table was pinning her gaze on him. "Oh, dear. Not good. I sense a grim future..."

"Yes, yes, wonderful, pass me the oatmeal Minerva," Severus asked the Head of Gryffindor.

Vector, who was one of the youngest professors on the staff after Snape smirked.

"You did something," she accused Snape. The once Slytherin narrowed her eyes. "Last night was the third Friday of the third month, wasn't it?"

Severus dipped his head in a short nod.

Vector's face cleared. "You lucky dog," was all she said before she returned to her meal.

The rest of the professors were confused by the exchange but almost none of them were willing to ask. Finally after a lot of squirming and hints Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus inquired.

"Did something happen?" the aged wizard asked.

"You could say that," Severus replied.

Dumbledore continued. "Was it a good thing?"

"Nobody died," Severus returned.

Minerva frowned. She was familiar with the man's... humour but she did not appreciate it.

"Severus, you know what I'm trying to ask," Dumbledore said.

"For Merlin's sake Severus, tell them that Slytherin had a party last night!" Vector cut in again.

The professors blinked.

"They did?" Flitwick asked.

"You did?" Minerva asked.

"Oh," was all Dumbledore said. "I had not realized the tradition still continues."

"You know about our parties?" Severus asked.

"I was invited once in my youth," Albus recalled fondly.

Septima Vector gaped. "You were?"

Severus too was having trouble imagining the Headmaster rather young. He shuddered at the implications and Vector did as well.

"How do the Slytherins party?" Minerva wondered.

Snape smirked. "Why don't you ask some of your Gryffindors?"

"All my students were in their beds last night!" Minerva seemed affronted by what Snape was suggesting.

"With added company," the Potions Master added.

"No student of mine-?"

"Give it up my dear," Filius told her as he spotted Granger and Malfoy coming in the Hall together.

Minerva flushed a deep shade of red and huffed. Then she rounded up on Severus. "You better hope that godson of yours does not hurt that nice girl," she threatened.

Severus swallowed a retort. He knew how big a temper that girl had from Draco's reports but he was willing to let Minerva live in her deluded bliss.

Slowly the Hall started to fill with students and the teachers were paying particular attention to the Slytherins. They all seemed to be either hung over or sleep deprived. Most professors were sneaking looks at the Head of Slytherin House. Some like Minerva were glaring at Snape. Filius was looking on in wonder as even the more composed upper years from Slytherins looked a bit off. And then one non Slytherin came in the Hall, looking tired and worn out and wearing a Slytherin scarf around his neck.

"Oh, my!" Vector mused as the Boy-Who-Lived gingerly sat with his Gryffindor friends. Most of them ignored the green and silver scarf around the teen's neck. The Arithmancy professor caught Snape's smug face and the look Potter shot his Potions professor. "Snape you..." the woman burst into laughter.

The rest of the table watched her with confusion. That is while McGonagall watched the table where her lions sat; then the clues came together for her.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

* * *

**Gryffindor table...**

Harry was feeling a bit hyper. He had already drunk a full mug of coffee and sugar, the effects of which his now official lover had enjoyed immensely. Unfortunately Harry could not escape the breakfast hall so he got dressed quickly and he and Severus headed for the Great Hall. The older wizard went first. Harry followed soon after. He greeted his friends, those that were awake that is. Draco and Hermione were being sickeningly sweet to each other, again. One look at Ginny and the witch rolled her eyes.

"Morning Harry."

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted while he carefully slid onto the hard wooden benches. None of his friends missed his wince, not even Hermione.

"Harry?"

Draco blinked his attention away from his girlfriend for the first time that morning. "What? Oh! Him? He got lucky last night."

"Really?" Ginny smirked.

"Careful," Neville warned her.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

The angry voice of their Head of House made them all look up. The entire Hall had heard her and they were all looking bewildered.

The witch was on her feet, hands at her waist and glaring down on her co-worker. The smirk on the man's face confused many but not Harry.

"What? Not like I seduced him," the professor protested.

Most people frowned. However those in the know were looking on greedily.

"He would never!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Potter!" Snape called out. "Kindly inform your Head of House that the Sorting Hat wanted you in Slytherin and you're not the meek kitty they think you to be."

The people present spluttered.

"'arry?" Hagrid exclaimed. "He isn't..."

"Severus," the Headmaster said in a stern tone. "Sortings are private."

"Is it true?" Vector asked.

"That explains so many things," Blaise muttered at the Slytherin table.

Many eyes were wide. Potter? In Slytherin?

McGonagall's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "That still doesn't give you the right to... to... For Merlin's sake he's a student!"

"Certainly did not act like one," Severus muttered low enough that only his colleagues heard him. Most of them blushed, mainly those like Flitwick and Hagrid. Vector snuck a peek at Harry, liked what she saw and gave Snape an approving nod, while Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples at the head ache that was building.

Meanwhile the students present were now giving appreciative looks to Harry. Even the slower ones were catching on to what exactly had the cat animagus so angry.

"Harry?" Neville spoke up.

"Yes Nev?"

"Did you sleep with Snape?"

"Are you really certain you want to know the answer?" Harry checked.

"I'm going to faint now," the other teen muttered.

Up at the Head table McGonagall was now blaming Dumbledore.

"You had to give that 'we should all get along' speech!"

"Minerva dear..."

"Don't Minerva me!"

"She'll calm down," Vector said to Snape knowingly. "Just give her a year or two or perhaps some catnip?"

Snape shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He caught Harry's gaze. The teen was mouthing 'Later' while Ginny Weasley was trying to revive Longbottom. Life was good. If only he could catch Zabini red handed at his betting operation. He too wanted to know what the odds were concerning him as Harry's lover.

* * *

**End of Story**


End file.
